Just give me some candy
by canny-bairn
Summary: Oneshot written for kdzl's May fluff challenge - It's not just candy it means more!


_**Disclaimer – Characters are CBS's NOT mine, unfortunately and the title is from the song Candy by Paolo Nutini**_

_**I'm extremely bored reading and researching official statistics so I thought I'd write this instead for the kdzl's May Fluff challenge using the prompt 'Candy'. This is unbeta'd so all mistakes are mine hope someone put there likes it. Let me know if it's fluffy enough!! **_

Just give me some candy

The sight of the petite woman in his kitchen, expertly getting the wine out of the fridge, the glasses out of his cupboard and the corkscrew out the drawer stopped him in his tracks. Oblivious to his presence, JJ hummed along to the soft music she must put on when he left to take Jack to bed.

Her golden blonde hair was loosely tied in a bun and even though she was still wearing the black pencil skirt and crisp white blouse from work, the media liaisons demeanour was anything but her usual professional and tense self. She seemed calm, relaxed and confidently peaceful as she poured the wine. Her shoes were off, her blouse untucked and her sleeves were rolled up, still humming as she slid on her stocking covered feet back to the fridge. Suddenly as she rummaged through its contents as though it were common practice, her body seized as though she found something she didn't expect.

Hotch coughed getting her attention to see what was wrong "Is everything okay?"

"Twizzlers" JJ turned slowly looking down confusingly at the red packaging in her hand

"You like Twizzlers don't you?"

"Yeah I do, but you and Jack don't" Hotch was the first to brake the eye contact they had formed shrugging as he made his way towards his colleague who was whispering to herself. "You got me Twizzlers?"

"You wanted Twizzlers when we watched the film last week and I didn't have any then so I got you some for tonight"

They stood closely opposite each other while JJ tilted her head to the side as she repeated her last words "You got me Twizzlers"

"It's just candy JJ" He smiled down softly before reaching for the wine glasses, "Have you decided what film you want to watch?"

JJ watched as Hotch took the glasses into the living room, switching the music off so he could put the TV on. Wandering into the room behind him, JJ still didn't speak as he shifted through the couple of random DVD's she had brought over, entirely negligent to what was going though the Pennsylvanians head. "JJ? Are we continuing with The Godfather films or do you want to start the cheesiest 1980's movie marathon tonight?"

"Hotch it's not just candy" The blonde sat down beside her friend placing the candy onto the coffee table next to the wine glass stubbornly shaking her head as he sighed.

"We're still talking about the Twizzlers?"

Both were frozen watching the other. Film nights had become a regular feature on a Friday night as it was when Henry was with Will in Baltimore and it had never been awkward before tonight. To the team it had seemed natural that the two single parents would connect over shared experiences at work, so their daily coffees and lunches were overlooked yet neither of them had told anyone about their film nights and dinners. To Hotch and JJ nothing seemed wrong with two friends spending some time together outside of work. After all they were both workaholics and didn't have many friends outside of the office anymore but they knew that their colleagues would have something to say about it so they innocently kept their get-togethers to themselves. Now however sitting watching each other they realised something had changed.

Not wanting to make thing anymore awkward than they already were, JJ huffed picking up the Twizzlers and sitting back on the couch avoiding eye contact. "Let's just watch the second Godfather."

"Okay, The Godfather it is" Hotch proceeded to put the film into the DVD player and sat down next to JJ keeping a little bit of distance between them. She wouldn't look at him and insisted on biting harshly into the liquorice focusing solely on the music coming from the TV screen.

Not being able to handle the idea that he somehow managed to annoy or upset his close friend and colleague, he picked up the remote to pause the film. Smirking as JJ sat forward turning to face him in confusion.

"What is so important about the Twizzlers?"

Sighing, JJ shook her head shyly. "Nothing it's just....You thought about me"

"What?" Hotch's eyes became wide and he got the familiar knot in his stomach when JJ would look at him with her shimmering blue eyes.

"The Twizzlers are important because it means you thought of me" JJ's voice slowed as her mind caught up with her words, feeling somewhat uncomfortable as she spoke. There was a stretch of silence before Hotch shifted in his seat hesitantly placing his hand of JJ's smaller hand.

Clearing his throat, Hotch's other hand found JJ's chin and as he lifted her face they re-established eye contact both taking a deep breath before continuing. "I often think about you"

Though his voice was soft, his words echoed through her head "You do?"

Hotch nodded sheepishly, there was another beat of silence and their smiles had increased as their eye contact was maintained. Feeling an urge to tell JJ how he really felt about her, he pulled back not wanting to be inappropriate. Seeing him tense JJ smirked knowing he was trying to back out of whatever he wanted to say out of professionalism.

"So, what goes through your head when you think of me?" Closing the gap that had come between them, JJ rested her hand on his arm.

"I don't think I should say"

Chuckling JJ suggestively raised her eyes "Really?"

"JJ, this can't happen whatever this is, no matter how much I want it to" Hotch moved his other hand so it was on top of hers rubbing slow circles with his thumb. Dropping her head, JJ sighed, the sound of her voice coming out slightly above a whisper.

"I know....but for the record I think about you too"

"You do?"

Seeing the curiosity in his eyes JJ smiled softly wondering to herself whether or not she should really continue. "I think about how you make me feel safe and how I feel so relaxed around you. I like seeing you relaxed around me too.... I think about how I get butterflies in my stomach when you just look or smile at me but when you touch my hand or brush past me on the plane I think, what would it be like to be with you....what it would it be like if you.... if you kissed me"

JJ's breath hitched as Hotch's hand left hers to move to her face. He softly traced her jaw and slowly lifted her chin up to look in to her eyes, giving JJ enough time to pull away if she wanted too. He leaned in closely barely pressing his lips on to JJ's, a small buzz running through him as she let out a soft moan.

Their foreheads rested against each other neither wanting to pull away from the closeness they had established. The simple contact had made both their hearts race and their breathing had quickened, the sound of Hotch calling her name quietly was enough for her to come out of the trance JJ had found herself stuck in while looking in to his hazel eyes.

"JJ" He reiterated not sure why he found the soft pink blush rising through JJ's cheeks so endearing.

Tucking her legs beneath her, JJ leveraged herself up so she was eye level with the taller man. Leaning into him her hand tangled in his shirt collar bringing his head closer to hers. Their lips met once more but their kiss was no longer delicate and faint it was entirely full of passion, hunger and want.

Their tongues tangled both relishing the taste of the other as JJ's arms went around Hotch's neck when his arms circled her thin waist, gently pushing her body down into the plump cushions on the couch. JJ giggled as his hand wandered up and down her sides pushing the fabric up every time yet his lips never left hers.

Needing air they separated slightly, Hotch shifted removing the remote from underneath his leg but went back to hover above her lying frame. Hotch stole another kiss before brushing some of her hair behind her ear. "We shouldn't be doing this"

"Probably not" JJ chuckled into another kiss as she listened to Hotch's throaty moan, "God you taste good"

They were making out again like two teenagers in front of the harsh light of the TV on the couch, both moaning as JJ pulled away to reply, "Twizzlers." Laughing at her response, Hotch's inhibitions seemed to disappear, treasuring the contact he was being privileged to with the woman who had plagued his thoughts for a long time now. "Definitely my new favourite candy"


End file.
